100 Switch
by Mr. Switch - It
Summary: What would happen if you put Toujou and Manaka into a room all by themselves? Well, read to find out. If you don't know the general idea of the title, read my homepage or my other fics.


100% Switch

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ichigo 100% (a.k.a. Strawberry 100%). It is written by Mizuki Kawashita. _

Chapter 1 – A New Plot

Manaka Junpei and the rest of the film studies club were in the clubroom on a hot Thursday afternoon. Their summer vacation and club trip is fast approaching. The heat of the room, which has no air conditioner, is sweltering. They have to make due with a pathetic little electric fan that has faulty wiring. They also have an ice box full of cool drinks. All the ice in the large box has melted considerably in a short time. They are discussing the details of their next filming resort.

"So, any ideas?" asked Manaka Junpei.

"We could ask Amachi to lend us his villa…" suggested Hiroshi Sotomura.

"I'm afraid he'll do something to Toujou…" said Manaka.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." said Toujou Aya.

"Well, if you say so…" said Manaka.

"You can go ask, Manaka. I'll keep the beauties company…" said Sotomura, with camera in hand.

Suddenly, his ear was yanked, HARD.

"Please don't kill me Mr. Tyson!" shouted Sotomura.

"What, you retarded Onii-chan! It's mom's birthday today, remember? We've got to be home earlier today!" shouted Sotomura Misuzu.

"NO~~!" cried Sotomura, who was dragged out by his collar.

"Where's Komiyama?" asked Manaka.

"He went to walk Chinami-chan home." said Aya.

"I never would've thought that their relationship would even exist…Oh well, I guess I'll go see Amachi now." said Manaka.

"Actually, I heard Amachi-kun was out sick today." said Aya.

"S-so, I guess it just us then…" said Manaka.

"I-I guess so…" stuttered Aya.

Where is Satsuki you ask? Well…

- Flashback –

"Manaka~, I'm so sorry that I have to go to remedial classes! I wanted to spend all of my time with you!" shouted Kitaooji Satsuki.

- End Flashback –

"Well, wanna go home together? We don't have prep school today." said Manaka.

"Sure…I'll just turn off this fan first…" said Aya.

"Toujou, watch out!" shouted Manaka, dashing at Aya.

Aya tripped on the wire of the fan and fell over, taking the fan with her. Manaka ran as fast as he could, but he slipped on the water spilled from the cooler. He caught Aya, but they both fell into the water, getting soaked. The fan went in there with them. When I mentioned the faulty wiring, it had one of its wires cut, but there was still electricity flowing through it. So when the fan fell in, the electric shock had hit them. They were knocked out cold.

"Manaka~, I'm back~" shouted Satsuki.

She looked with horror in her eyes, a total misunderstanding, Aya lying on top of Manaka. She ran off screaming and crying. The two, on the other hand, were in a state of crisis. By the time one of them woke up, they were in a different place. Manaka opened his eyes and saw white bed sheets and a sunset coming from the window. He looked over to a small table next to the bed and saw a note.

The note reads:

"Toujou-senpai, I hope that you are okay. I came back to the clubroom to get something I forgot and found you and Manaka-senpai out cold in the cooler box with the fan still on. Sorry I had to leave, but my mom wanted me back soon. I left after the nurse did and took care of you guys as much as I could.

Get well soon, Sotomura Misuzu"

'Why did Misuzu leave it on my side?' thought Manaka.

He looked around the room in a strange way.

'Why is my vision so blurry all of a sudden? Is it because I just woke up?' thought Manaka.

Manaka looked over to a sleeping Aya. He pulled off the sheet which covered up to the hair. But guess who he sees instead of Toujou Aya? Himself…

"What the hell!?" shouted Manaka, noticing the change in his voice.

All the noise woke 'him' up.

"T-Toujou?" asked Manaka.

"Ugh...Manaka-kun?" asked Aya.

She instantly clasped her hands over her mouth after hearing her voice. She looked over at Manaka and saw herself.

"KYAAAA!!" shouted Aya.

"Toujou, calm down!" shouted Manaka.

Aya started to quiet down and look at Manaka again.

"Okay, we need to figure out what happened." said Manaka.

He looked over Misuzu's note again.

"This note left by Misuzu said that we fell into the cooler water with the electric fan. The electric shock might've done something to us." said Manaka.

"But what do we do? It's already dark and we have school tomorrow. The clinics around are closed and the nearest professional hospital is 3 trains away. I don't think we can go home like this either." said Aya.

"Well, we have to go home at some point. Our families are going to get worried." said Manaka.

"Actually, my brother went on a trip with my parents and won't return until next Thursday." said Aya.

"That's great, so you can come with me!" shouted Manaka.

Manaka and Aya both blushed madly at this thought.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't really-" began Manaka.

"I don't mind. As long as we're like this, we might as well stay together and think about a solution." said Aya.

"A-are you certain?" asked Manaka.

"Y-yes…I'm sure…" said Toujou.

"W-well, I guess we'd better get going then…" said Manaka, rubbing the back of his head.

They picked up their stuff and left school. It was a long, silent, and awkward walk back to Manaka's house. Soon enough though, they begin to see it. They walk up to the front porch and stand in front of the door. Toujou is about to ring the doorbell, but Manaka stops her.

"Toujou, my key is in my left pocket…" whispered Manaka.

She reaches into the pocket and pulls out a small silver key. She inserts it into the keyhole and slowly turns the knob.

"Remember, you have to act like me. All you have to do is be really annoyed at any questions mom asks about bringing 'you' home with me. Just grab me by the shoulders and rush me up to my room." whispered Manaka.

Toujou nodded. She slowly opened the door and walked in.

"I'm back!" shouted Toujou, keeping up the act.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL THIS TIME? DO YOU KNOW HOW-" shouted Manaka's mom, before being stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of Aya.

"H-hello…sorry for being over so late…" said Manaka shyly, also keeping up the act.

"Oh no worries, we welcome you! Please come in, come in! Oh my goodness, both your clothes are soaked! I'll start the furo! (Japanese for bath…I think…) Manaka, take her up to your room and get her a towel!" shouted Manaka's mom.

Aya follows Manaka's previous instructions and keeps the role going. They reach his room and Manaka, the real one, goes to fetch some towels. He returns shortly and hands Aya a towel.

"F-furo?" asked Aya nervously.

"I-if you want Toujou, we could just not…" said Manaka.

"No, I don't want you, I mean my body, no, I mean…I don't want us sick is all…" said Aya.

"I-I still don't think that makes this situation appropriate…" said Manaka.

"Toujou-san, the furo is ready!" shouted Manaka's mom.

"Toujou…are you really okay with this?" asked Manaka.

"Y-yes, I'm fine…as long as it's you…I'm fine…" said Aya, being shy and cute.

But instead of finding it cute, Manaka finds it embarrassing, seeing as how it's **his** body doing that.

"W-well, I'll be going now…" said Manaka.

So Manaka walks into the bathroom and undresses. Although everything is easy to take off, he has trouble, seeing as he is originally a guy. He keeps his eyes shut until of the clothes are off. Then he sneezes and opens his eyes.

'Strawberry panties!' thought Manaka, holding the bloody nose with both hands.

He runs into the furo to calm his mind a little. But do you really think that he, in a girl's body, locked in a bathroom with total privacy, will actually be calm at mind?

"I was until you said all of that shit!" cried Manaka.

So Manaka sits in the hot furo. His face is red as a strawberry because he is in the naked body of a love interest and he is pretty hot, temperature-wise. Now on Aya's side of the story, she's getting yelled at by Manaka's mom.

"JUNPEI, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? HURRY UP AND GET CHANGED!" shouted Manaka's mom.

"O-okay…" said Aya, pretty scared by this, she didn't know how loud or angry she could get.

"HURRY UP AND TAKE OFF YOUR CLOTHES! I'M GOING TO WASH THEM ALONG WITH AYA-SAN'S! LEAVE THEM IN THE BASKET OUTSIDE OF YOUR DOOR!" shouted Manaka's mom.

She did exactly as she said. She took the clothes off without thinking and dumped them in the basket. Manaka's mom quickly took the basket away. After the panic, Toujou had a sudden realization, she, in Manaka's body, was now completely naked. She also didn't know where to find Manaka's clothes. Not only that, she found that she couldn't open her eyes because she is afraid of seeing…well…you know…Both of them are completely naked in each other's bodies.

'Why did this happen to us~?' thought the two in unison, tears flowing out in front of their bright strawberry blushes.


End file.
